


Don't Stop Me Now

by Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Endless Snark and Sarcasm, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, bridge sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a mindreader for a fuck buddy becomes rather inconvenient when they find out one of your deepest darkest fantasies. And then insist they can help you play it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmyth (l_cloudy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/gifts).



> So, as it turns out, [@khylos](http://kyhlos.tumblr.com/) wanted some nice headcanons the other day and I tossed this one out: that Hux totally fantasises about being fucked on the _Finalizer_ 's bridge. And that the moment Ren found this out, he'd totally be I CAN FIX THAT. Because "inappropriate use of the Force" isn't one of my favourite tags for no reason.
> 
> Also, for no reason that I can work out, this ended up being _fluffy_. Well, it's also full of snark, because my favourite Hux POV is him just mentally bitching at Ren all the live long day, but yeah. _Fluff_. What even is that thing.
> 
> ETA: I had a commission done of my favourite little scene at the beginning there, and [it's here](http://claricechiarasorcha.tumblr.com/post/157344324167/crop-of-a-commission-thank-you-clarice-3); Kylo's smug little face is the best thing in the whole world. <3

“Well,” and long fingers moved in teasing stroke along his bare side, “that’s a very… _fascinating_ fantasy you have there, General.”

Though he squirmed away from the touch, Hux didn’t have much room in which to manoeuvre; Ren had already moved to do it again. And presumably wouldn’t stop until he earned a kick to the head. “What have I told you about mind-reading etiquette? Particularly in the bedroom?”

“Why are you talking about good manners when you’re _working_ in bed?”

With an exasperated sigh, Hux finally looked up from the datapad. “Because I have _work_ to do?”

Ren’s mutinous expression would have better belonged on some great dopey companion creature that had just been refused a leashed walk outside. “You’re off duty.”

“And I was _on_ duty yesterday when you decided you couldn’t walk past my office without first sucking my cock.” Flicking his eyes back to the rapid roll of information upon the screen, Hux shifted, now almost missing Ren’s withdrawn hand. “I need to compensate for that.”

Though he continued to work, still propped on his side with datapad before him, Ren had since flopped onto his back. Even Hux’s generous bed did not quite allow for two tall men to so recline; Ren all but hung off the far side, brow furrowed as he stared at the ceiling. Resolving to ignore him in the hopes he’d go away – though it had never worked before – Hux returned to the slightly hysterical report Mitaka had written that morning. It still mystified him that the man had made such high command. There was something very odd about him.

“You really do like this ship, don’t you.”

Hux pressed his lips together, flicked to one of Phasma’s far more orderly communiques. “She’s the flagship of the fleet.”

“No, but really.” By now Ren had rolled over, propped up on one elbow; even with his ridiculously non-regulation hair falling into his eyes, Hux could feel the burn of his stubborn regard. “It turns you on.”

“Not having this conversation, Ren.”

“But you _like_ it.” Even as Hux snorted, Ren gave an exasperated sigh of his own. “I wasn’t fishing around in there. I just heard it. Because you were thinking it so damn loud.”

That made Hux look up. “I’m not _loud_.”

One quizzical eyebrow disappeared into the riot of his hairline. “Except when you’re screaming propaganda across the plaza?”

The urge to throw the datapad across the room was a strong one. He didn’t do it. Continuing sexual relations with Kylo Ren had already led to more interesting requisitions than he was willing to add to today. “Ren,” he said instead with a patience he most certainly did not feel, “do you actually understand the concept of flattery?”

But Ren’s eyes had taken on that dangerous glint, the one Hux usually only saw under the most regrettable of circumstances. “I could do it.” And then, because it couldn’t get any worse, “With the Force.”

Playing dumb had never suited him well. He still tried. “What, flatter me?”

It had been a terrible miscalculation on his part; Ren only leaned closer, dark eyes seeming to swallow up the room entire. “Make your dreams come true,” he whispered, and Hux leaned away, felt the wall pressing up against his back even as a strange shiver tripped down his spine.

“What do _you_ know about my dreams?”

“A few things.” And surely he knew how discomforting that sort of thing was, coming from him, but Ren raised a hand, waved it in vague dismissal; Hux winced, though nothing rose into the air this time. “But I’m just talking about this one,” Ren went on, and now he was pressed up against him, lips as close and hot as his breath. “I’ve _seen_ it: you. On the bridge. Hands on your ship. Cock hard and dripping.” His tongue darted out, pressed light over a quickening pulse. “And then there’s mine, shoved right up your tight little ass.”

Hux turned his face away, arching his neck out of range. “You’re not good at dirty talk, Ren.”

“I don’t have to be.” Though he had generously decided to lean back again, one hand snaked under the sheet draped over their hips. Callused, oddly gentle for all its strength, it moved knowing over the hardening flesh it so unerringly found there. And Ren’s smile was pure triumph. “Your own mind does all the work for me.”

Hux rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to buck his hips into the motion even as he retrieved his fallen datapad. “The bridge is never unmanned.” Then, even as he struggled to keep his words even and easy, “There’s no way even I could force total evacuation. And certainly not in a manner that would permit us time enough to indulge in… _that_.”

Ren’s snicker was of the sort that really did deserve a punch to the throat. “Can’t even say it out loud?” His hand shifted, changed rhythm. “I’d never have pegged you as a prude.”

“Stop it.”

Of course Ren’s damn hand only worked harder; years of saber training had given him a good grip and an even better idea of how to abuse it. And then he was too close again, lips over Hux’s mouth even though he held back from a kiss. “I _can_ do it,” he murmured, eyes dark and wide. “Make them look around us. Not see us.”

With the datapad pressed flat between their chests, Hux had nowhere else to look but him. “You can make yourself invisible?” he asked, not even bothering to hide incredulous curiosity.

“Unnoticeable,” Ren corrected, actually looking a little put out even as his hand twisted again. Biting back a gasping choke, Hux managed actual words instead.

“I do hope that isn’t a habit of yours.”

“Well, there was a reason why I wasn’t surprised to find you were a natural redhead.” Hux’s indignant disgust was immediately taken by a kiss, one that swallowed his words whole. And Ren’s hand only moved all the faster, in the exact way that would bring him off fastest. “Let me do this for you,” Ren whispered, and Hux scowled even as his hips at last began to move.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Is that going to stop you?”

And then he was arching, toes clenched, datapad tumbling off the bed. A moment later, he scowled down at its cracked casing, eyes blue fire. “I _hate_ you.”

Ren, laughing, began to lazily lick come from long fingers. “I’d noticed.”

 

*****

 

The end of shift came too quick, even when it had seemed a thousand lightyears distant but a moment ago. “Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux said, voice clipped and low, “I leave the bridge to you.”

“Of course, General.” The sharp salute was academy-tuned, faultless. Hux still frowned as he turned away; he’d never quite worked out what bothered him about Mitaka. It came from some deeply fundamental and instinctive thought, but it made no more sense today than it ever had. He was still frowning when a dark figure loomed before him, with only an upraised hand stopping him from running straight into the broad body.

“Watch where you’ve going, General.” And then his amusement, audible even through the vocoder, faded into something darker, something deeper as Ren added, “They don’t know I’m here.” The hand dropped. “And as far as they’re concerned, you’re gone.”

For all the sensuality creeping into even those mechanised words, an uneasy sensation crawled beneath his skin. Hux could find nothing comfortable in the idea of being erased from mind and from memory. But Ren had already begun to raise gloved hands, again; they locked about the helmet even as the mask unlatched, before he removed it completely. Standing on the raised walkway, with the low murmur of the downshift beginning around them, Hux felt oddly exposed.

“Are you rethinking your decision, General?”

He scowled entirely too often around this man. It was going to give him frown-lines. “I’m no coward, Ren.”

“I never said you were.” Mild as the words were, his eyes were all bright challenge when he added, “Shall I go first, then?”

Ren did not wait for an answer. Hux hadn’t expected him to. He would always be the impulsive one: all chaotic desire, and the breakneck need to chase down daydreams and legends both. And now, he stripped out of his layered robes with an ease and speed that Hux almost envied; he could rarely disrobe Ren with such efficiency, as much as he had always enjoyed taking his time about unwrapping his gifts. But he could not argue with this. While he had seen Ren’s powers in many forms, Hux could not believe this alteration of the entire crew’s perception would really hold for any real length of time.

Ren only looked up again when he’d slipped off his trousers. Those dark eyes, impossible to gauge the depth of, now reflected all the extensive light around them. “So little faith, General,” he murmured, and then Hux could not help himself. Striding forward, right hand fisting in his hair, Hux pulled the broad nude form against his own. The kiss, eagerly taken, become vicious and demanding; his left hand moved purposefully down until his fingers caught about the tight taut muscle of his ass, grinding their hips together.

Throwing his head back on a gasp, Ren closed his eyes. “I thought _you_ wanted to be fucked on the bridge,” he said, and those damnable eyes gleamed as he then looked down his long nose at Hux before him. “Though I might not object to the opposite.”

The hardness of them both ground together, again; Hux’s throat worked, though nothing emerged. The answering low chuckle Ren gave, however, was not strictly unkind.

“Where do you want this, then? By the viewports, maybe? In the navigation pits, just an elbow’s length away from a subordinate?” And suddenly Ren loomed over him, pulling him tight to the brutal heat of his naked body, voice a low growl in one flushed ear. “Or will I put you on your hands and knees right _here_?”

Shuddering, turning in the circle of those great arms, Hux faced the great viewport at the head of the bridge. “I want to look at her.”

And, oddly, Hux sensed no mockery in Ren’s last words before he let him go. “Of course you do.”

He walked on unsteady feet as he approached the viewpoint; this shift had only minimal staff, but they were by no means alone. Fortunately no-one stood near the front. Hux was many things, but an exhibitionist was not one of them. As he came to a halt, gloved hands upon the console before him, two bare hands came down light upon his shoulders. He shook them off once, then twice. “ _No_ ,” he said, and then irritation bled over into something far more uncertain. “No, I want…”

“Oh, yes. I see.” And the terrible truth was that Ren likely _did_ see. “You’re her general,” he whispered, and one hand now moved over his sleeve, fingertips feather-light over the embroidered rank stripes that circled his wrist like a manacle. “You will always be her general.” Damp lips moved over his ear, smiling and sleek. “You were her _first_.”

“ _Ren_ ,” he said, and then had no more words; the press of the great body against his was answer enough.

“I know.” And it was too gentle, too understanding. “Let me.”

Hux had made few genuinely foolish choices in his life. He still knew that this was just the latest in a worryingly recent and long line of them, when it came to Kylo Ren. They never should have fallen into bed that first time. Every incident afterward just compounded the issue. And now – on the bridge, before his own _staff_ —

“General.” Ren almost sighed as he pushed up Hux’s jacket, hands already upon his belt. “Let _go_.”

With hands now splayed upon the console before him, Hux turned to the ship instead. The indescribable beauty of space lay opened before him, the _Finalizer_ ’s prow piercing it like a spear. She was all light and precious order in the dim-lit darkness. And he shivered to feel the coolness of the recycling air over his ass, Ren pressing his trousers to his knees.

“Forward,” he whispered. “Just a little.”

Bracing upon his forearms, Hux grimaced, even as he tilted his hips out. Ren, so loud and so chaotic, had become so very quiet now. And, it seemed, he had gone to his knees, given the light breath ghosting over the gooseflesh of his own exposed skin. A kiss, oddly chaste, pressed against one thigh; a hand steadied upon one hip. Then: between his cheeks, the press of damp lips had him gasping, abdomen tight as his forehead nearly pressed to the console; he could hear Ren’s low chuckle as that ridiculous nose teased along his crack.

Closing his eyes, now, Hux could hear even above the roaring in his ears: the murmur of voices, the hum of technology, the faintest hint of her great thrumming engines. He should not be able to sense them at so far a distance. But he _could_. He knew her lifeblood as well as he knew his own heartbeat.

Ren’s tongue continued to work, opening him up with an ease that ought to have been mortifying. Hux gave himself over to it with little regret. In truth he’d thought it would be better to prepare himself immediately beforehand, to come to the bridge ready to make as quick a job of it as possible. But he had not been able to bear the thought of walking the corridors with his asshole loose and slick. And Ren had refused outright to allow him to do so. _I will do it_ , he had said, his fingers knuckle-deep as they had discussed it last night, already in bed. _Let me do it. I’ll make it good, for you_.

And as Ren now did so, Hux could barely draw in hitching breaths. He had no words. He could barely keep enough in enough oxygen to stay conscious.

“You can speak,” he murmured, from below. “They won’t hear you.”

And his own laughter was a broken, bleeding thing. “Ren.”

A hand moved forward, around; Hux let out a hissing sigh of relief as it closed on his cock, which had begun to weep onto the shining floor. “So hard already,” Ren whispered, voice thick with amusement. “I don’t even have to work for it.” That grip _squeezed_ , voice light as thin ice and twice as dangerous. “Should I be jealous?”

“ _Ren_.”

As if some dark spirit roused from a forgotten temple, Hux felt Ren rising. The slick sounds of skin on skin, and then: the unmistakable press of a blunt head against his opening. With hands pressed palm-flat to the console, Hux fixed his eyes upon the view beyond the dark outlines of their faint reflections. The _Finalizer_ lay stretched out before him like a promised bride: shining and brilliant and perfect.

Ren pressed in, and Hux could not hold it in now. Moaning, gasping, he felt all strength leech from his arms. But he did not fall. Another hand braced upon his chest, holding him up, holding him back. In doing so, it brushed over a nipple, hard and erect. Undone, Hux could not contain a hissing indrawn breath; it rose in something close to a shout when two fingers closed tight over it.

“So _sensitive_ today, General.”

Resisting the urge to kick back, Hux instead clamped tight about the cock inside him. “Shut _up_ , Ren.”

And he was laughing even as he was gasping, curving his too large body over Hux’s own. “As you wish,” he whispered, and then Ren closed teeth over the place where throat became shoulder. Shouting now, Hux arched as Ren buried himself to the hilt. But the great monster allowed him no time for adjustment. Already he had begun to thrusting, animalistic and fierce.

Hux had never thought overly much of sex. It was just one biological need amongst many, something to be satiated whenever it became an issue. The pleasure itself was not something he would reject if offered, though he would but rarely stir himself to significant effort just to seek it out. But this: the sensation had become a tremulous, terrible thing. He was not being driven to a singular moment of white-out release. This thrummed through him instead, rising and falling and rising again even as his release painted the console before him. Shaking, gasping, Hux groaned; his body had turned slick with sweat beneath the rasping of his uniform. It burned hot, harsh, leaving him desperate to be naked, skin to skin against the beast who had turned him into such desperate revenant.

“No,” Ren’s voice, already ragged, now heightened with overt strain. “No, not…not yet.” And he gasped, pushed deep; Hux couldn’t contain an entirely undignified mewl at the drag of him against the sensitive stretched rim of his hole. “Let me come,” Ren added, fingers claw-sharp and hurting even through the thickness of his uniform. “Then…we’ll go back to your quarters…” Gasping, struggling, now, Ren whispered, “And then you can fuck me and we can…I can…”

But Ren was already coming, thrusts turned erratic, arrhythmic. Hux had never let anyone come in him before Ren. Now he could not imagine it any other way: feeling him inside, hot and deep and demanding. It had never been just fucking, even from the start. And they were too tangled in one another now to ever sever such strange connection.

Turning him, bare hands grasping over his once-pristine uniform, Ren gathered him into desperate kiss. Hux responded in like, uncaring of where they were. All he wished now was to be naked; had he been, Hux could have put his legs around Ren’s muscled waist, grasping his face between his hands, pushing his head back and kissing him until nothing else existed. But with his legs tangled in his trousers, released now from the kiss, Hux leaned back. One hand reached to brace upon the console, and heel of his palm skidding in something warm and sticky. His head whipped around. And then he scowled.

“I need something to clean this up with.”

“Hux.”

He glanced up from where he continued to stare at the defiled console, lips still downturned. “What?”

Ren was _smiling_ , that strange lopsided thing that seemed a keen mismatch for even his unusual features. Hux found his own frown faltering, eyes narrowing; something about the expression seemed almost – sad. And then, it disappeared, Ren reaching forward. Too-large hands, so recently upon naked skin, moved quick where they pulled up his trousers, long fingers working over his flies and then the belt. Half-kneeling, it put Ren’s face at the level of his crotch, and yet, Hux wanted nothing more than just to _look_ at him.

One hand slid over a thigh, more comforting than erotic; Hux barely had time to process the dissonance before Ren’s hand slid into his pocket, drawing something from within. The handkerchief was familiar enough, but the crinkling foil of the small packets proved unexpected. Ren ripped open the pre-moistened towels, wiping away the worst of the mess before carefully drying the screen with Hux’s own handkerchief. Watching, wordless, Hux found his throat had turned tight and hot.

“There.” Finally Ren turned to him again, the strange smile now quite masked with his more usual smirk. “All better.”

And Hux’s own lips pursed tight. “Did you _put_ those in my pockets?”

“You’re an observant man, General.” Levering himself upright, still as naked as the day he was born – though Hux did sometimes wonder if Ren _had_ been born, or just grown in a clandestine laboratory somewhere – Ren only smirked deeper, one hand rising to encompass the oblivious bridge around them. “But I told you. I can be…unnoticeable. When I wish it.”

Hux’s own voice had taken on a distinct tremor; to see Ren so casually displayed upon the bridge of his beloved ship had even his recently released cock tightening again. He kept his chin tilted high all the same. High command had not come to him by either accident, or nepotism, no matter the rumour. “My quarters. _Now_.” And then, before logic could castrate lust, “Can you be _unnoticeable_ long enough that we don’t have to wait for you to dress?”

“You can just say you want to watch my ass all the way there, General.” The dark eyes, so recently distant and dreaming, were now only filled with smug mischief. “I won’t mind.”

Waiting for no answer, Kylo Ren swaggered down the catwalk in casual disregard of the crew; as he passed the pile of his clothes rose, then followed behind in an almost eerie tableau. For all Hux himself appreciated the odd bit of theatrics, he could only roll his eyes, smoothing his own hands down over his uniform. But he followed, too, soon enough. The view was of course not that of his glorious ship, but it would do.

As the tapping of his boots heralded his exit, Hux did not see Mitaka staring up at him from the starboard pit. As the doors irised closed behind them both, he returned his gaze to the largest screen before him, white-faced and silent.

“Lieutenant?” Unamo’s clipped tones grew sharper. “ _Lieutenant_?”

“I – yes?”

When he glanced to her, eyes very wide and hands clasped tight in his lap, her severe features narrowed on a speculative frown. “Is something the matter?”

“I…I don’t know.” Three very rapid blinks, and then he looked back up to the raised central walkway; he very carefully did not look to the viewport itself. “Didn’t you… _see_ that?”

“See what?”

Raising a hand to dismiss her likely would only irritate her, but Mitaka didn’t say anything else. He supposed he never would.

But also he couldn’t imagine how he would be able to look General Hux in the face ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, for headcanons no-one wanted: Hux totally feels weird around Mitaka because Mitaka has been crushing on him for _years_. And of course Ren knows that. And Ren, being a massive manchild with crippling insecurity about how Hux might one day find this out and realise it would be more seemly for him to be in a relationship within the Order than with a Knight, totally behaves like a grown up and purposefully leaves Mitaka out of the perception filter trick.
> 
> Ren does being a grown up _so well_.


End file.
